1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a storage battery pack and a storage battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-199728 discloses a storage battery pack capable of close-proximity wireless communication with an external device. The external device acquires information indicating the state of the storage battery pack from the storage battery pack by means of short-range wireless communication.